Love Taps
by QuillVA
Summary: When Xander casts a love spell that goes wrong, Giles is forced to give him an incentive to stay away. Warning, contains spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.


Xander sat in the office library, nervously biting his nails. Giles was going to kill him. No, he was going to skin him alive and then kill him. I mean, what had he been thinking messing around with witchcraft. Typical Xander. Act first, think later. And now, Giles had sent him to the office so that they could "discuss it further". Yeah, Xander knew what kind of discussion they would be having. The kind where Giles let his hand do the talking. That's if he was lucky, and for some reason, he wasn't feeling very lucky.

"Stop chewing your fingernails and sit up", Giles said entering the office and causing the nervous boy to jump. He'd taken a walk around the hallways with the excuse of checking on the damages done to the school by the love sick teenagers Xander had cast a spell on. There had been plenty of damage, but his real reason for the walk was to calm his temper. His kids, well not his, but Buffy, Willow, and Xander knew better than to mess with dark arts, witchcraft included. He'd specifically warned them on several occasions not to even touch the spell books unless it was for research. The fact that Xander would delve into such dangerous territory for a situation as insignificant as a high school breakup… Well, he would be learning a hard lesson today, and Giles intended to make sure it stuck.

"Should I even ask you to explain yourself?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and stroking his nose. Xander sighed and looked at the floor. That was a bad sign.

"I…I was a little broken up about Cordy, and then I found out that Amy was a witch. I just, I thought it would work on Cordelia. Just Cordelia"

"So you intended to make her fall in love with you. You would have had her against her will"

"No! Of course not. I just wanted her to fall in love with me so I could break up with her in front of everyone…", Xander's voice trailed off with a look from Giles, "And that sounded better in my head. Look, Giles…"

"Stand up."

"Giles."

"You've had your chance to explain. Clearly your intentions were no more intelligent than your actions. You know what awaits you, although I assure you, the severity will be more than you've faced at my hands before."

"Giles, please. I'm really sorry, man"

"You'll be a lot sorrier if you don't obey. I said, stand up."

"Yes sir", Xander reluctantly rose from his chair, water already coming to his eyes. A vampire throws him across the room and he doesn't shed a tear, but the threat of a spanking from Giles brought the waterworks every time. He pulled down his pants without being asked and bent over the desk. When he saw Giles pull the belt he wore from its loops, he buried his head in his hands.

"Agh", he cried as the first smack landed. Giles didn't see the advantage of lecturing during spankings. By the time a child was bent over his desk, chances were that he'd already warned and lectured them to the extent of his temper, so he left out the speeches and remonstrations. It allowed him to put more focus into the chastisement.

"Ssss. Agh. Okay, I'm sorry", big British bastard. They must have had some sort of spanking school in England. It was like he knew exactly where to hit. The belt went back and forth between Xander's butt and thighs and that super sensitive spot in between with no pattern, so the kid never knew what was coming. It was torture. It felt like a fire was building up back there.

"Okay. Ahhoow. I'm sorry Giles. Owwwwwwww", the boy's pleas fell on deaf ears. Giles knew Xander could handle the punishment that was coming to him, furthermore, he knew that it would be remembered in the future. That was the most vital aspect of this severe punishment. They had barely gotten started yet.

"Owwhoow. Msorree Giles. Pleeeeease. No more, no more please. Owwwww", Xander hoped it was almost over. His butt felt like it could cook an egg, and Giles didn't seem to be holding back on any of the blows. Geez, all this over a little spell. Sure, he'd almost gotten them all killed, but kids will be kids right?

"I'm sorreeeee. Ahhoowwww", the belt landed a few more times before Xander heard the clink of Giles putting it back through its loops. The teenager went to stand but the librarian put a hand on his back.

"Not quite yet. I warned you that this chastisement would be severe, did I not?"

"Giles, please. It hurts"

"I'm sure that it does. As I am also sure that you will remember this punishment each time you enter the witchcraft section from now forward"

"Msorree"

Giles went to the corner and pulled out a thin cane. Xander saw the implement and broke down into further sobs. He'd never gotten the cane before. Only Buffy had and she said that it hurt like hell.

"Nooooooo"

"Pull down your shorts"

"Nooooooo"

"Xander"

"Nooo"

"Do you want to receive extra strokes?"

"Noo"

"Then, I would suggest you pull down your shorts as instructed. Now"

Xander obeyed, slowly pulling down his boxers to reveal his cherry red bottom. He bent back over the table, no longer trying to hold back his sobs.

"You will receive six. I want you to count them. Am I clear"

"Yessir"

"Agh. One sir"

"Sss Agh. Two sir"

"… three sir"

"Ahoww… four sir"

"Five sir! No more, msorree. Please, no more"

"Agghhhh. Siiix. Siiir. I'm sorrrreeeee"

Giles placed the cane on the desk and gently helped Xander back into his clothes. He rubbed the boy's back until he'd gotten himself together enough to stand.

"What did you learn here today, Xander"

"Don't mess with magic", he sniffled, unable to even spew a sarcastic answer

"Good boy"


End file.
